Sealed With A Hug
by EclaireAndPocky
Summary: A collection of little hurt/comfort snippets with Cedric and Sofia. (K rating because a death is mentioned.)


I do not own Sofia the First or any of the characters. In the third segment, Sofia is 18.

Sealed With A Hug

Sofia walked up the winding stairs of the tower that led to her favorite sorcerer, her head brimming with happy occurrences to share. As she pushed the wooden door open, though, her bright smile fell.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed sadly as a potion blew up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said, afraid of being the cause of the accident.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Princess. I just haven't been able to get this thing right this whole day! I think I'll just have to give up." Cedric pushed his vials to the side of the table and put his head in his hands.

"Mr. Cedric! Don't say that! You're the smartest, greatest, sensationalist sorcerer there is!" She said as she walked over to him. "Don't let a few mistakes get the best of you."

Cedric smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you, dear girl, but I think I'll just try something else. What was it that you needed?"

"Oh. Well, I WAS just going to tell you about my day... But I can help you instead!" She said as she beamed up at him.

"Really, Princess Sofia, I don't really want to try again. Your kindness is most appreciated, but I'm not in the mood."

Sofia thought for a moment. 'What would help me when I was in trouble?' Her eyes lit up. "Well, I know what could make you feel better, at least!" She said happily as she wrapped her arms around her mentor.

He froze in surprise at Sofia's actions, but gave in to the hug. Satisfied, Sofia pulled away and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

The sorcerer sighed. "Alright, fine. But I'm surprised your amulet doesn't curse you for being manipulative," he said teasingly he turned back toward his work.

Sofia giggled. "Yay! I know you can do this! Just remember the secret you taught me..."

~Years later~

Sofia trudged up the tower steps with her backpack weighing heavy with her classes' books. When she got to the door, she ran inside and slung off her backpack to relieve her shoulders. As she looked around, her eyes landed on a saddened Cedric.

"Hello, Princess." His muffled voice came from his desk, where his head lay.

"Hi, Mr. Cedric! What's wrong?" Her soft voice cut through the air.

"Oh, you know. The usual. I messed up another spell in front of King Roland. It would've just been the regular embarrassment treatment, but I heard him mumble something about getting a new royal sorcerer!" He said sullenly.

Sofia's face saddened as she walked over to him. "Oh, you know none of that stuff is true. You are a great sorcerer, but you just get nervous. I've seen you perform those spells dozens of times," she said quietly. "And you know what? You never get to leave the kingdom, because my dad wouldn't be able to handle my temper tantrum if you did leave," she said with a smile.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You? Throwing a temper tantrum? Maybe Princess Amber, but I don't think you're capable of achieving such vanity."

"How would you know? You've never left the kingdom before, have you?" She replied with a smirk.

"Yes, but the King's say still rules over everyone, even Sofias," he said as he put his head back down.

Sofia huffed. She would have to bring out the big guns.

"Look up for a second."

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm-"

As he looked up, Sofia took the opportunity to hug him, interrupting his protests. He gave a small smile to the girl as he lightly embraced her back.

"There, that's better," she said as she looked back up at him. "Now, show me those amazing tricks I had to miss out on!"

~Years later~

Sofia picked up the skirts of her ball gown as she walked hurriedly up the tower steps. When she burst through Cedric's door, her face became more flustered than it already was.

Cedric was also in formal attire, but he was covered in a food and liquids from the dance he had just left. Sofia gasped at the mess.

Cedric sighed and turned away. "I don't need sympathy, Sofia. I am just... not cut out for this sort of occasion," he said as he held out his hands in a half-hearted shrug.

Sofia sighed. "Oh, Cedric, don't say that," she said sadly. "I know how much you've been wanting to go to this ball. You were so excited to get to attend without any magic trick expectations." Sofia's face darkened in frustration. "I just can't believe those snobby princes would push you into the banquet tables like that!"

Cedric huffed. "It just proves my point, Sofia. They belong there with you. I, however, do not. You should go enjoy the ball. It's for your birthday, after all."

Sofia frowned. "I have never heard you say something so moronic in all of my life, Cedric," she said as she pulled out her wand. "Not even a million of those men would amount to you. You deserve to be there even more than they do." She flicked the wand and Cedric's clothes became clean once more.

"There!" Sofia said triumphantly. "Good as new."

Cedric sighed. "I don't want to take the magic out of this night. It is meant to be perfect."

Sofia sighed and embraced him. When she looked up, she saw a lingering surprise left in Cedric's expression. "My night wouldn't be complete without you," she said softly.

Cedric gave her a small smile. "Alright."

Sofia returned it, broke the hug, and took Cedric's hand. "And when I dance with you all night, we are going to wipe those smug looks right off of every one of those royal brats."

~Years later~

Sofia's black dress swished silently up the darkened stairs leading to the sorcerer's door. When she reached the landing, she gave a hesitant knock. There wasn't an answer. She slowly walked in. She saw him huddled leaning up again a wall with his shoulders shaking.

Cedric lifted his head to reveal red-rimmed eyes. "S-s-she wa-was all I-I- have left, Sofia," he choked out.

Her mind flashed through all of the people in his life that had been cruel to him, hated him, or made fun of him- and those were just the people she came across in her lifetime. He had gone through so much even before her years with him had started. And with his closest pet and father already gone, his mother was the last ray of hope he had for kindness being shown in his life; not just companionship and relation. With her passing, he was crushed.

Sofia's tender heart broke at the sight of him like this. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to lose her family. Tears filled her own eyes as she walked over to him and hugged him. She struggled to stay strong as the man broke down on her shoulder.

Through her tears, she was able to speak. "You still have me." Her grip tightened around Cedric in determination. "I'm here. And I will never leave you."

~Years later~

Sofia's quick footsteps echoed through the halls and up the well-worn stairwell. She ran through the tower door with wracking sobs overtaking her.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Cedric asked her as he rushed to her side.

"I-I ju-just learned tha-that I'm going- to-be- married off- to someone I- don't-even know!" She wailed as she put her face in her hands. Her whole body was shaking from her tears and gasps, but she tried for more words.

"I- I don't- l-love this person, a-and I wa-want to- to make my pa-rents ha-happy, but I -don't think - th-that _I_ will be!" Sofia tried desperately to wipe her tears as she continued. "Why would th-they make me do th-this a-against my will? I f-feel like... like n-nobody loves m-me," She said in despair as she began to cry harder.

Then her breath caught in her throat and her crying ceased for a moment as she felt his arms go around her. His hold on her was tighter than she had ever felt before. She buried her face in his shirt as he began to speak. "Sofia," he said gently,"I don't know if this helps, but I love you."


End file.
